La face cachée de la Lune
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: ... Parce que, ce soir, Neville, cette chance t'est offerte… Alors, Londubat, la saisiras-tu ? Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Oui, sois mort de peur car quand tu verras la face cachée de la Lune, rien ne sera plus pareil. Cadeau NevillexLuna pour Tite-Yume


_Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! :)_

_Donc, donc, donc... _

_Ce texte est un cadeau de Noël trèèèès en avance -la patience n'est pas son fort... et encore moins le mien xD- pour une certaine, merveilleuse, splendiiiiide amie... je vous présente **Tite-Yume-la-magnifique ! ***tonnerre d'applaudissement* Voilà, c'est parfait, faites-la rougir ;). Il se trouve qu'elle est une fan inconditionnée du couple Neville-Luna donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et, encore plus, qu'il lui plaira à elle, hein, c'est logique ! _

Et maintenant, place au...

**... Résumé :**

Qui la voit ? Ce versant, ce mystère ? On la rêve, on la suppose… on la dessine tel qu'on l'imagine mais elle reste intouchable, exclue à jamais de notre champ de vision si étroit. Cachée dans l'ombre, nuque d'une sphère, se mouvant quelque fois en croissant blanc, qui illumine nos nuits de cet éclat aux nuances bleu délavé. On la pense, on la croit semblable au côté que l'on peut admirer, pourvue du même gris lumineux, des mêmes cratères célèbres…

Mais imagine que ce soir, tu puisses l'admirer. Imagine que tu puisses l'atteindre. Prendrais-tu le risque de t'y perdre, prendrais-tu le risque que ce privilège céleste te nuise à jamais ?

Parce que, ce soir, Neville, cette chance t'est offerte… Alors, Londubat, la saisiras-tu ? Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Oui, sois mort de peur car quand tu verras la face cachée de la Lune, rien ne sera plus pareil.

* * *

><p><strong>La face cachée de la Lune - <strong>**Chapitre Unique :**

Depuis le début de la soirée, il ne voyait qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait tant chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Au premier coup d'œil, il aurait eu la ridicule présomption d'assurer que rien, non rien n'avait changé. Trois années s'étaient écoulées. Oui, trois longues années. Le monde Sorcier se reconstruisait, bien sûr. C'était l'ère des héros, dont il faisait plus ou moins partie. C'était un Monde dont les figures principales étaient au nombre de trois… voir de quatre ou cinq. Il y avait tout d'abord et principalement Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une place honorifique spéciale dans la société… il était juste auror, pas un membre imminent du Ministère, ni un grand journaliste mais on ne parlait que de lui. Lui et sa femme, Ginny… dont on célébrait le mariage aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

Ensuite, les deux autres figures emblématiques demeuraient en un autre couple bien connu Hermione Granger devenue depuis peu de temps Hermione Weasley, par alliance avec Ron. Leurs noms apparaissaient bien souvent dans les journaux, ils en faisaient aussi quelque fois la une.

Et puis, il y avait quelques stars de passage, de mode. Comme dans toutes les époques, comme dans tous les mondes. Mais lui… on lui disait souvent qu'il avait changé mais, au fond, il connaissait la triste vérité.

La Guerre, elle était toujours là. On bataillait en lui, on se massacrait toujours. Il était devenu un champ de bataille, enseveli sous des tonnes de cadavres qui se relevaient pour se battre à nouveau avant de retomber. Une Guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Et, malgré ça, il était aussi resté ce garçon sans confiance en lui et ayant peur de son ombre. Parfois… souvent… trop souvent, on lui demandait de raconter des anecdotes de Guerre qu'ils étaient peu et à la fois trop à avoir connu et il n'arrivait pas à refuser alors qu'il en avait une folle envie. Il n'était pas un héros ! Il n'y avait que les victimes et les tueurs, dans une guerre, mais personne ne veut comprendre… personne ne pouvait le comprendre ou personne ne le voulait… pour ce que ce détail importe.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait vécu ces trois années. Incompris ou ne voulant pas être compris, blasé et blessé. Tournant en rond de sa propre volonté. Au fond, il ne voulait pas être heureux. Il ne voulait pas se reconstruire. Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte, tout son entourage pensait que ça allait bien, à merveille ! Il le leur faisait gentiment croire… il ne restait pas cloitré chez lui, il souriait assez souvent, il faisait ses courses, il acceptait chaque invitation, il faisait la conversation, il buvait du vin mais pas trop, il était un bon et compréhensif professeur, ça lui arrivait de faire l'amour à des femmes et il faisait le ménage chez lui. Alors, tout allait bien.

Mais il fuyait. Sa vie n'était qu'une longue fuite du bonheur. Ça demandait trop de force, trop de courage d'être heureux… trop pour lui, trop après tout ça. Il se contentait de vivre_ bien. _

Et il l'avait regardée, à nouveau. Il l'avait reconnue aussitôt parce qu'à son opposé, lui qui avait tant changé extérieurement, elle… rien n'avait changé en elle. Les mêmes longs et décoiffés cheveux blond sale qui formaient une sorte de fouillis psychédélique autour de son visage, arborant ce sourire rêveur. Elle n'avait pas pris de formes, pas une poitrine plus conséquente, pas des hanches plus prononcées, pas d'avantage de rondeur… elle ressemblait toujours à une adolescente. Et son regard, son immense regard globuleux et bleu qui glissait plus qu'il voyait, qui voletait de ci, de là à la recherche de ce que seule elle pouvait voir. Ou croyait voir.

Neville n'avait jamais su.

Disait-elle vraiment la vérité quand elle disait qu'elle voyait ces choses ? Délirait-elle, fantasmait-elle ? Etait-elle folle ou la plus sensée de tous ? La seule et unique à ne pas être aveugle ? Tant de questions qui l'avaient autant fasciné qu'effrayé, à Poudlard, car elles restaient sans réponse. _Loufoca_, l'appelait-on. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Elle était une sorte de farce pour ses camarades, l'illuminée de l'école. Ils s'amusaient avec elle, comme des petits fous, et elle, elle ne réagissait pas. Ou elle souriait, toujours, inlassable. Neville en avait peur et, en même temps, il l'admirait. Elle lui semblait intouchable.

Elle se promenait lentement, le sourire aux lèvres, entre les invités qui lui jetaient à peine un coup d'œil. Elle se glissait entre eux, sa flute de champagne vide – Neville l'avait fixée toute la soirée et jamais, non jamais, il ne l'avait vu remplie, sa flute- paraissant si légère entre ses doigts. Elle promenait son regard lentement, s'attardait sur le lustre, sur les petits gâteaux du buffet sans s'en servir, sur les chaussettes d'un homme ou sur la poussière sur un chandelier. Et, de temps en temps, elle riait doucement, toute seule, papillonnant lentement de ses cils lourds.

Elle n'était pas jolie. Non, pensa Neville, elle n'était toujours pas jolie. Les années ne l'avaient pas rendue plus désirable mais elle gardait ce charme… ce charme qu'ont les génies, les exclus de la société, les originaux. Les artistes, aussi. Si irrésistiblement différents. Ce charme qu'ont les fous.

Oui, Luna ne pouvait être que folle.

Mais Neville était accoutumé aux aliénés. Ça faisait maintenant des années qu'il y plongeait ses week-end, s'asseyant à côté de sa mère –son père ayant décédé depuis peu- et qu'il fixait ses yeux lointains, fenêtres béantes sur un Monde à part. Il se demandait souvent si sa mère était heureuse, comme ça. Déconnectée, véritable légume oxygéné. Il espérait que la réponse était oui quand il embrassait ses joues pâles. Il se disait parfois que la vie l'aurait peut-être blessée, que c'était mieux pour elle… et l'instant d'après, il pleurait en pensant que c'était la vie qui l'avait plongée dans ce coma étrange.

Alors, Luna était-elle heureuse, elle ?

Il ne savait que répondre à cette question d'esprit. Il ne la connaissait pas assez. Pourtant, il avait passé bien des instants avec elle, surtout durant la dernière année à Poudlard. La pire à bien des égards. Il l'avait, tout de même, assez côtoyée pour découvrir qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle était prête à tout pour ses principes. Elle avait la foi.

Elle tourna enfin son regard, vers lui. Elle était très éloignée, presque à l'autre bout de la grande salle qui résonnait de la musique, des rires des discussions et des pas des danseurs. Elle était toujours souriante et caressait son verre vide du bout des doigts, le fixant de son regard… si déstabilisant. Alors, il déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle ne le regarde et surtout, n'étant pas préparé à ce genre d'intensité. Un regard sans retenue, sans politesse. Un regard qui pénétrait l'autre, qui l'hypnotisait presque. Etait-ce à cause de la grandeur effrayante de ses iris ou de l'ampleur du blanc de ses yeux ? Il n'était pas beau, ce regard, mais comment le lâcher ? Comment y échapper ? Neville aurait bien fui. Encore.

Mais quand elle se mit à s'avancer vers lui, lentement, il ne bougea pas. Il en était incapable mais en mourrait d'envie. Il était terrifié. Sa peur d'enfant face à cette camarade si différente revenait à grandes foulées. Ses jambes en tremblaient, il en avait des sueurs froides et les rires des invités lui vrillaient les tympans. Il était comme paralysé.

Après sa traversée de la salle qui lui sembla une éternité, Luna s'arrêta devant lui, proche… trop proche même, d'après les convenances. Mais Luna avait-elle un jour été informée des convenances ?

**-Neville… ton nœud de cravate est trop serré, **déclara-t-elle, la voix trainante. **Tu es tout rouge.**

**-Sa… Salut, Luna ! **hoqueta-t-il.

En effet, sa cravate lui emprisonnait la gorge comme des serres d'aigles. D'une main tremblante, il tira dessus pour distendre le nœud mais ses doigts étaient si moites qu'ils dérapaient, sans accroche sur la soie de la cravate. Naturellement, Luna se pencha pour déposer sa flute vide sur le parquet de la salle et se releva, portant ses propres doigts glacés au nœud de cravate. Elle frôla ceux de Neville qui en tressaillit, écartant les siens avec empressement. Avec douceur, Luna desserra le nœud tandis que Neville fixait ses yeux globuleux dont le battement de cils semblait s'être figé.

**-Je… merci, **bafouilla-t-il.

**-Rêves-tu de te marier ? **demanda-t-elle, aussitôt.

Le regard de Neville s'écarquilla. Quelle question… étrange !

Luna se tourna légèrement vers l'assemblée, plus particulièrement vers Harry et Ginny, les tout nouveaux mariés qui dansaient un slow dans leurs habits de cérémonie.

C'est vrai que le mariage était le cœur des célébrations, aujourd'hui. Etait-il ému par le blanc immaculé des vêtements ? Etait-il touché par les « oui » échangés sur l'autel ? Voulait-il de l'amour en pluie d'été, des baisers passionnés sur une plage déserte ou le vent parfumé de l'odeur de sa compagne à ses côtés ? Il s'en trouva déconcerté de ne pas trouver de réponse. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien.

**-Sans doute, **trouva-t-il plus commode de répondre.

**-Bien sûr que si, **rit-elle brusquement.

Il en sursauta.

**-Quoi ? **s'écrie-t-il, plus de frayeur que de véritable interrogation.

**-Tu doutes tout le temps.**

**-Comment tu peux dire ça ? **s'indigna-t-il.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui sorte une vérité si déstabilisante aussi crument, aussi naturellement… par une folle, en plus. Oui, c'était évident qu'il doutait. Qu'il doutait constamment, à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque journée qu'il se devait d'endurer, comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que les choses changeront ? Qui suis-je, au fond ? Mon existence sert-elle à quelque chose ? Où je vais ? D'où je viens ? Et qui sont-ils, tous ces gens ? Que me veulent-ils ? Ai-je besoin d'eux ? Et les remords… les remords de rien, les remords de tout… s'en iront-ils ?

**-Oh… je le sais, ça se voit, c'est limpide… c'est tout, **affirma-t-elle, légère.

**-Et toi, alors, tu veux te marier ? **ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer, agressif.

Parce que, bien qu'il était terrifié, désorienté et gêné, cette rage restait, demeurait en lui, sous-jacente. Elle était là, se lovant en lui, comme un verre solitaire qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Il était peut-être le gentil et niais Neville Londubat mais il y avait de la rancœur en lui, une effroyable quantité de rancœur. Pourquoi ses parents étaient dans ces lits d'hôpitaux, plus morts que vivants, alors qu'ils avaient un enfant unique à élever et à chérir ? Pourquoi sa grand-mère voulait faire de lui ce qu'il n'était pas ? Pourquoi il était aussi maladroit ? Pourquoi les autres le méprisaient ? Pourquoi cette guerre, pourquoi cette douleur, ces cauchemars, cet abyme… et cette routine ridicule ? Mais pourquoi la vie ? Des questions qui ne mènent nulle part pour un jeune adulte qui ne voulait aller nulle part.

**-ça ne veut rien dire, **laissa-t-elle tomber, en plongeant encore une fois son regard dans le sien.

Il ne réfléchit pas au sens de ces paroles. Sa rage retomba instantanément, comme une fontaine que l'on éteint. Il aurait tout donné, à cet instant, pour la comprendre. Il aurait tout donné pour être plongé dans son univers, voir ce qu'elle voyait, croire en ce qu'elle croyait. Luna lui inspirait tant de choses, de sentiments à la fois qu'il en avait le vertige… il se sentait perdre pied. Il voulait la fuir et, en même temps, la suivre où qu'elle aille.

Son regard quitta le sien et il partit voyager dans la salle pendant de longues minutes. Elle disait parfois des choses sans sens, articulait des mots qui n'existaient pas et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre. Il ne savait même pas si elle lui parlait à lui.

Tellement de temps s'écoula ainsi qu'il finit par avoir les jambes lasses de rester debout, immobiles. Il dit alors à la jeune femme :

**-Ta flute est encore par terre.**

**-Je sais, **répondit-elle.

**-Est-ce que… tu… enfin, tu voudrais que l'on danse ? **

Il ne sut qu'à peine pourquoi il proposa une telle chose. Il avait eu soudain cette envie brutale, presque sauvage de la serrer contre lui. D'avoir une excuse pour sentir de plus près son odeur, de toucher son corps plutôt maigre sous sa robe et de coller sa joue contre ses cheveux qui ne lui semblaient, pourtant, pas si doux que ça. Encore une fois, cette question l'obséda. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez elle ? La même chose, surement, qui l'effrayait…

**-Allons plutôt voir les sombrals. J'en ai vus, dans le bois d'à côté.**

Cette idée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'aimait pas les bois, la nuit, et il y allait toujours à reculons quand il fallait qu'il cueille des plantes qui demandaient ces conditions. Mais il ressentit une nouvelle fois ce sentiment ravageur… il la suivrait n'importe où. Parce qu'elle l'effrayait mais qu'en même temps, elle lui paraissait si forte… il était certain qu'avec elle, rien ne pourrait lui arriver et que tout ne pouvait être que fantastique.

Il avait passé trois années sans la voir et il n'avait pensé à elle que très rarement. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle l'obsédait. De multiples façons, des façons toutes aussi dérangeantes les unes que les autres… mais elle était une obsession.

Il voulait tout connaitre d'elle. Toucher chaque parcelle de son corps, tout découvrir, même s'il devait le faire en tremblant et en fermant les yeux. Il voulait vivre cette soirée avec elle, rien que cette soirée. Vivre, être heureux, juste ce soir.

Il prenait le risque, tous les risques, mais il connaitrait Luna. Vraiment, cette fois-ci. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Même si, tout le reste de sa vie, il devait ne penser qu'à ce soir, qu'il devait en rêver chaque nuit.

Il lui emboita alors le pas en direction de la sortie.

Ce sera comme s'il était le seul à avoir pu voir la face cachée de la Lune.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? :)<strong>


End file.
